


Saturday Night Tradition

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, One Shot, also i kind of spoil the movie, college Peter, inspo from my best friend's wedding, it really pissed me off so i decided to write this, kind of, mj loves peter but she doesnt know if he loves her back, read ahead!, short and cute, so if youre okay with being spoiled about a 21 year old movie, you dont need to have watched my best friend's wedding to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: Peter and MJ watch My Best Friend’s Wedding, and while Peter is upset by the ending, MJ can't help but notice the similarities between her and the main character.





	Saturday Night Tradition

The credits rolled, music playing in the background, but the only thing heard was Peter Parker’s ranting. “You’re  _ fucking _ kidding me,” he yelled. “They don’t even end up together? What kind of romcom is this?”

 

“Of course they didn’t end up together!” Michelle Jones, arguably his best friend, debated. “Julianne manipulated Michael. into breaking up with the woman he loved to be with her.”

 

“Kimberly was boring! And  _ twenty _ . She was going to drop out of college for him, and in my opinion, a woman should never drop an education for a man.” Peter turned off the credits, mumbling, “Stupid fucking movie,” under his breath.

 

“Oh, don’t use my own words against me, Parker. Julianne could’ve had him eight years ago! This movie is a metaphor for ‘You shouldn’t wait too long, or you’ll never be able to get what you want.’”

 

A metaphor that Michelle should’ve taken herself. They were crammed on his twin bed in Peter’s dorm room with his laptop at his feet--a Saturday night tradition they never skipped--and that night, she too closely saw herself in Julianne. Michelle could’ve dated Peter in their sophomore year of high school. In fact, they almost  _ did _ . He kissed her during a field trip to the MOMA, and then a few more times when he walked her home from Decathlon practice the next few months, but when he asked her, “Be my girlfriend, Michelle?” she got scared.

 

Peter was the best thing to ever happen to her. Her parents were a wreck; they were almost never home, and if they were, they were working. And everyone else at school thought she was weird or a freak, so they wouldn’t talk to her. Peter, on the other hand, adored her. He would give her cookies that May made that past weekend. He would walk her home almost every day. He  _ cared _ about her, and if she lost that, Michelle didn’t know what she would’ve done.

 

She said no to him that day. “I can’t lose you,” she had said, and Peter took it in stride. He didn’t even skip the next few days of walking her home, no matter how awkward it was. 

 

Now, in their junior year at NYU, Michelle saw two other ways that she related to Julianne. One, she was now in love with Peter, and two, he didn’t want her anymore. He wanted Gwen Stacy. He never explicitly told her, but Michelle knew what Peter acted like around the girl he wanted to be with. She knew it far too well.

 

Why  _ now _ was the question. It started before she even realized that Peter liked Gwen. In fact, it started four months before that, when they fell asleep during one of their movie nights and she woke up in Peter’s arms. Michelle, with the guys she was in this position with before, probably would’ve aggressively pushed him off of her and said, “Don’t call me.” But with Peter… With Peter, the touch of his bare  _ forearm _ made her feel alive.

 

That was just when Michelle noticed it. There were many times before when she caught herself staring, or thinking about him when she shouldn’t have been thinking about him, and she pushed it down deep within.

 

“No, that’s where you’re wrong, MJ. Like Michael on The Office said, ‘Engaged ain’t married.’ Julianne should’ve just told him she was in love with him, and Michael-- movie Michael, not show Michael-- would’ve chosen her. That’s how romcoms go.” Peter pulled his laptop into his lap and searched through the romcom tag on Netflix, “We’re watching a reliable one. I’m not going through that shit again.”

 

“It’s just that easy, huh? You just say, ‘I love you,’ and the guy chooses you?” Michelle swallowed a lump in her throat as Peter, confused, looked over at her. “It’s not. It doesn’t work like that. Sometimes the guy doesn’t chose you, and I’m glad this movie showed us that.”

 

“Are you talking about that Harry Something kid? MJ, he was crazy. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” Peter put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in so she could rest her head on his shoulder, like a real emotional moment. 

 

She rolled it off. “No, I’m not talking about Harry Something. I’m talking about--” Michelle looked over at him, his intense brown eyes on her making her take a sharp breath, “I’m talking about reality, Peter.”

 

Peter took a second to think. Then, he closed his laptop and set it on the ground, turning his whole body towards Michelle afterwards. He took her hands, making her heart skip a beat, and squeezed them supportingly. “Michelle, I’m going to break something to you: RomComs are happy fairy tales where they end up together in the end. They always end up together. It uplifts you to think that maybe…” He turned serious, leaning forward a little. “That maybe  _ you _ can get the person you love, too.”

 

“Shove it, Parker, and pick the next movie.”

 

“No, we are still talking about this movie. I’m still upset. If Julianne had just told Michael in the first place, he would’ve chosen her.” Peter wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. “She was his  _ best friend _ , and he was in love with her for forever.” It was almost like he wasn’t talking about the movie anymore. “In fact, did you notice, in almost every scene they had together, he flirted with her? He was for sure still in love with her.” And then he gripped her hand, and Michelle knew he wasn’t talking about the movie anymore.

 

“B-but it doesn’t work like that sometimes, Peter. People sometimes aren’t meant to be together.” His thumb caressed her palm. “And besides, even if he was, she didn’t know that. She thought that if she told him, he would’ve gotten mad at her, and would have never wanted to see her again. And she wouldn’t have been able to take that.”

 

They stared at each other, not moving, hardly blinking. The only sound was from Peter’s neighbors, who had just started to play obnoxiously loud rap music, but they always tuned it out at that time. Their chests rose and sank in sync.

 

“And what about you, Michelle?” Peter asked. “If someone, that you didn’t want to hear it from, told you that they loved you, what would you do?”

 

“It depends on the person. What would you do, Peter?”

 

“Same answer.”

 

Peter slowly leaned in, and then lightly kissed her. When they seperated, he looked up at her, asking with his eyes.  _ Was that okay? Do you want me to do it again? _ Michelle just nodded.

 

Instantly after, he put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer, and eagerly pushed his lips against her’s. He kissed down her jaw, down her neck, and across the neckline of the loose t-shirt she was wearing, Michelle letting out small gasps every time Peter’s tongue touched her skin. She grabbed onto his curls and brought him back up to her face. Before returning to what they were doing, as if really taking her all in, Peter stared at her.

 

“I love you, MJ. If that wasn’t clear before.”

 

Michelle wanted him, she wanted to be with him  _ so badly _ , but-- 

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” she said to him. Again. Peter’s hands remained on her hips and he nervously started drawing shapes into the skin above her sweatpants.

 

“I know, you’ve told me that before.” Peter softly chuckled, and went forward to softly kiss the bend of her neck. “You’re never going to lose me, Michelle. Even if we break up.” His breath, hot against her, drove her mad. “You don’t realize it but, I need you just as much as you need me. I would  _ never _ let you go.”

 

Peter was now looking her in the eyes, his nose grazed against her’s, waiting and anticipating what she was going to say. “I…” she started. She trusted him, no doubt about it, but the words that sent her over the edge were  _ ‘I would never let you go. _ ’ He probably didn’t even remember, but he said the same thing the first time he, as Spider-Man, took her out swinging. Not because she was in danger, but for fun. He had looked over at how nervous she was and yelled those words.

 

“I think I’ve always loved you, Peter.”

 

Then, Peter kissed her, deeply and passionately, as if the mood-ruining rap music wasn’t even there. As if they had done that every day since he asked her in high school to be his girlfriend. 

 

He kissed her like that, again and again, the only breaks in between were when he needed air, as if he could’ve done it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is the first one shot i've ever finished wow. this is also something i like to call avoiding my responsibilities! thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, i really appreciate it <3


End file.
